<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feel Better Ice Cream by tabbytabbytabby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531340">Feel Better Ice Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby'>tabbytabbytabby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Bingo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Christopher Diaz, Sickfic, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Christopher gets sick while Eddie's at work, Buck looks after him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Bingo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feel Better Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts">Auddieliz09</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Autumn and the anon on Tumblr who wanted Dad!Buck for Buddie Bingo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck blinks through his exhaustion, trying to place just what has woken him up. Then he hears it. Retching. Followed by the quiet sound of someone sniffling. Not just anyone. Christopher. </p><p>He's out of bed in an instant and rushing down the hall towards the sound. Christopher is in the bathroom, curled up in a ball on the floor, shaking.</p><p>"Buddy?" Buck questions, kneeling beside him. </p><p>Christopher looks up at him, eyes red and glassy. "I don't feel good, Buck. My stomach hurts."</p><p>Buck looks from Christopher to the toilet and wrinkles his nose. He makes a note of what the contents look like in case he has to explain it to Eddie or anyone else, and then he flushes it. </p><p>He does a quick check of Christopher, making sure there's no vomit on him or his clothes. There isn't. His skin is a little clammy and he’s pale. He makes a note to check his temperature. First, he helps him up to the sink, knowing how disgusting his mouth must be right now. </p><p>"Think you can brush your teeth?"</p><p>Christopher nods, "Yeah."</p><p>He does, albeit with a lot less energy than usual. Then he just stands there, the toothbrush hanging loosely in his hand. </p><p>Buck takes it from him and then scoops Christopher up into his arms. "I need to check your temperature so we can figure out what's going on. Do you want to go to bed or the couch?"</p><p>"Couch," Christopher says, tucking his face against Buck's neck. "I want to be close to you."</p><p>Buck’s heart flips at the words, as he’s overwhelmed with affection for the boy in his arms. “I’ll be here,” Buck tells him. “But I gotta get some stuff for you and let your dad know you’re sick, alright?”</p><p>“Okay Buck.”</p><p>Buck leaves him on the couch and goes in search of the thermometer. He finds it, and grabs some water on his way back to Christopher. Christopher is more patient than even he is while Buck takes his temperature. When Buck is done, he hands Christopher the bottle of water. “Okay buddy. Drink up, but not too much.”</p><p>He leaves Christopher and goes in search of his phone, finding it on the bedside table in the guest room. He sends a quick text to Eddie: "Christopher was throwing up. He says his stomach hurts. I just check his temperature and he has a low-grade fever. Think it's just a stomach bug. Do you want me to take him to the hospital?"</p><p>A moment later he gets a voice call from Eddie. Of course. He really should have known. He accepts it and is met with Eddie's worried face. </p><p>"Where is he?" Eddie asks. </p><p>"On the couch," Buck tells him. "I have him curled up watching cartoons. And he has plenty of water and..." Eddie smiles and Buck trails off. "What?"</p><p>"You're acting like such a dad," Eddie says. </p><p>Is he? All he's been thinking about is making Christopher feel better. "I'm just going on instinct and prior knowledge," Buck tells him. </p><p>"That's what we all do," Eddie says. "I'm glad he's with you. Otherwise I'd be tearing out of here. I still wish I was with him, but I know you'll take good care of him until I'm home."</p><p>"Of course I will," Buck assures him. "I love Chris. I'll do anything for him."</p><p>That smile is back. One that's soft and has Eddie's eyes crinkling. "I know you will."</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to take him to the hospital?"</p><p>Buck watches as Eddie hesitates. They both know how much Christopher hates hospitals. "Yeah. They'll just have you do what you're already doing. There's some Tamiflu in the bathroom. So just keep up with the fluids and try to get him to eat a little. And keep me updated."</p><p>"Of course. I've got this Eddie."</p><p>"I know," Eddie says softly. "Now let me say hi before I have to go."</p><p>Buck hands the phone over to Christopher and goes in search of the Tamiflu while they’re talking. It’s not hard to find. Eddie’s medicine cabinet is surprisingly very organized. </p><p>“Dad wants to talk to you,” Christopher tells him, once Buck has rejoined them.</p><p>Buck smiles and ruffles his hair, “Okay buddy. Do you need anything?”</p><p>“No, I’m okay Buck.”</p><p>“So?” Buck asks, leaning against the dining room table.</p><p>“I think you’re right about it being a stomach bug,” Eddie says. “He’s had it before. Just make sure he takes the Tamiflu and drinks…”</p><p>“Lots of fluids,” Buck cuts in. “I know. I’ve got his.”</p><p>“I know you do,” Eddie says. “If anything happens…”</p><p>“I’ll call you.”</p><p>An alarm blares on the line and Eddie turns his head before looking back at Buck. He’s already running towards the truck. “Gotta go! See you in a few hours! Love you!”</p><p>The call ends and Buck is left gaping at the screen. <em>Love you</em>. Funny how two words, said so casually, can send him reeling. </p><p>His phone dings and he looks down to see a new text message from Eddie. “So we apparently need to talk when I get home.”</p><p>Buck smiles and shakes his head as he sends his reply, “You bet your ass we do.”</p><p>The rest of the day passes with Buck and Christopher curled up on the couch together. He managed to get him to eat a little bit of soup for lunch and keep it down, which Buck counts as a win. He knows how nasty the stomach bug can be and hates that Christopher is having to go through it. He’s unusually quiet as he stays snuggled up close to Buck while they watch movies, the true sign of just how bad he must be feeling.</p><p>“I’m sorry you’re not feeling well, buddy,” Buck says, carding a hand through his curls. “If I could I would take the sickness so you didn’t have to feel bad.”</p><p>Christopher shakes his head and snuggles in closer, “No. I don’t want you to feel bad either.”</p><p>Buck smiles and kisses the top of his head. “Well we’ll just have to work on getting you better then, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Do you need anything?”</p><p>Christopher looks up at him, giving him that hopeful look that Buck almost always caves under. There’s no way he’s going to be able to deny whatever he requests. “Ice cream?”</p><p>Buck chuckles, “Ice cream? I thought you were cold.”</p><p>“I’m warm now, and ice cream makes me feel better.”</p><p>Buck purses his lips and tries to fight off a smile. “Okay. Fine. One scoop.”</p><p>“Two scoops!”</p><p>Buck sighs and shifts Christopher off of him so he can stand, “We’ll see. You wait here and I’ll be right back with it.”</p><p>“Thank you Buck,” Christopher calls after him. “Love you!”</p><p>Those two words are a lot less jarring coming from Christopher than Eddie, but they still have Buck’s steps faltering a bit. He composes himself quickly and smiles over his shoulder at him. “Love you too buddy.”</p><p>Eddie walks in when Christopher is finishing up his ice cream. He takes one look at him and shakes his head, gesturing towards the kitchen. He’s already grabbed two beers when Buck walks in to join him. “How is he?”</p><p>“A little better,” Buck says, leaning against the counter across from him. “He hasn’t thrown up again, and his fever has gone down. He’s still a little sniffly though.”</p><p>“So you decided to give him ice cream?” Eddie teases.</p><p>“Look, you know what his face is like when he wants something. And it’s even worse when he’s sick. I couldn’t say no to him. Saying no to a sick kid who wants ice cream should be a crime.”</p><p>Eddie smiles and steps closer, “You give in too easily.”</p><p>“Oh believe me I don’t.”</p><p>And now they’re really not talking about Christopher anymore. There’s an almost tangible shift in the air between them, which is growing shorter and shorter with each step Eddie takes. He stops, leaning his arms on the counter on either side of Buck. “What exactly haven’t you given into Buck?”</p><p>Buck swallows, his gaze dropping to Eddie’s lips, before meeting his eyes. “So many things.”</p><p>“Name one.”</p><p>Buck’s hand moves up to Eddie’s jaw, his fingers lighting brushing across the skin there. It’s soft, even with the week old stubble Eddie is sporting. “Kissing you.”</p><p>“Why haven’t you?”</p><p>“I wasn’t sure if it was something you wanted,” Buck admits.</p><p>Eddie smiles and leans into his touch, “I assure you it is.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eddie says. “Now get over it.”</p><p>“You know I’ve been spending all day with a sick kid. I could very well be sick too,” Buck tells him. </p><p>Eddie huffs out a laugh and hooks an arm around his waist. He runs his nose along Buck’s cheek, stopping by his ear to whisper, “I don’t care.”</p><p>And that’s all it takes. Eddie pulls back and meets his gaze, and Buck breaks. He closes the last few inches between them and kisses him. For all the buildup, it’s surprisingly gentle. Their lips move softly together as they’re saying hello and getting to know each other in ways they never have before. Ways that before now Buck has only dreamed of.</p><p>“Now about this talk,” Buck says.</p><p>“So you heard what I said,” Eddie guesses.</p><p>“Yeah, but I mean it doesn’t have to man anything. I mean you’re kissing me so I’m assuming you feel some way about me but...”</p><p>“I love you,” Eddie tells him. “I meant that Buck. Not quite how I imagined telling you but, it’s true.”</p><p>Buck smiles, “I love you too.”</p><p>Eddie leans in, kissing him again. Buck allows himself a moment to lose himself in it. At least until they’re interrupted and reminded of where their priorities should be.</p><p>“Buck!” Christopher calls from the living room.</p><p>Buck pulls back with a sighs, “Someone needs us.”</p><p>“From the sound of it, he needs you,” Eddie replies with a smile.</p><p>“Nah, he’ll always need his dad,” Buck tells him. “He just hasn’t realized you’re here yet. Now come on.”</p><p>Eddie lets Buck pull him into the living room where Christopher is waiting. Christopher’s face breaks out into a grin when he sees them. “Dad!”</p><p>“Hey buddy,” Eddie says, sitting down on the couch next to him and pulling him into his arms. “How you feeling?”</p><p>“A little better,” Christopher says. “Buck’s been taking care of me.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can see that. Ice cream and all.”</p><p>“I love ice cream,” Christopher grins. “It makes me feel better.”</p><p>“Maybe more doctors should try it,” Buck says.</p><p>Christopher wrinkles his nose, “I don’t like doctors. But I like you taking care of me.”</p><p>Buck runs a hand through his hair, down to his forehead, using the opportunity to check to see how warm he is. Eddie doesn’t miss it, if his knowing smile is anything to go by. “I’ll always be here for you, buddy. Both of you.”</p><p>“And we’ll be here for you too,” Eddie promises.</p><p>He’s probably not expecting to keep that promise so soon. But he does when a few days later Buck comes down with the flu. He feels like shit, and wonders how Christopher possibly survived this with little complaint. The kid is a saint.</p><p>Eddie is there though, making sure he gets his rest and stays hydrated, even when Buck tells him he needs to be careful so he doesn’t catch it himself. Eddie ignored him. When Buck is able to keep food down, Christopher brings him ice cream, promising it’ll make him feel better.</p><p>The next week, when Eddie lays sick in bed, Buck does the same for him, feel better ice cream and all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜<br/>You can find me <a href="http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/">here on tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>